megamallspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Substancia
Substancia is a retired project. Plot This series tells the story of a drug abuser who falls into the underground nation of sentient illegal substances, and falls in love with a Purple drank-girl. Later, the "mayor" of the nation plans a war between his people and mankind. Characters Brad: a drop-out substance abuser who fell into Substancia in a back alley. He's usually laid back and fatigued; but he can get easily stressed anytime. He has a decent crush on Texas Tea and sees her more as a friend. Texas Tea: a female purdranoid. She works as a prostitute in the Purple Drank County. She is seductive and can get obsessive over Brad to the point where she may kill him off or any girl who wants to get their hands on him. Her cyclopean eye can tell the future and change color. She hates herself for who she is. Trip: a polygender lygacoid. She is a former cage dancer and a friend of Texas Tea. She is insane, cheerful, and laughs often. Her face is never seen, as it is covered by a paper that acts like a functional face. She is also polymorphic. Dope: a intersexed marijuanoid. He is a street performer in the Marijuana County. He is accident-prone, harsh, and irritable. He eats alot of baked goods while he's not performing, but he cannot gain weight and constantly belches afterwards. He despises humans and uses Brad as "a punching bag". MCAT: a non-binary mephedroid. They stay at home with their "mistress", Molly. They are nice, confident, and dominant. They rarely speak; and can turn into a normal-looking cat. Molly: a female ecstacoid. She is a 'schoolgirl' at day, and a 'kinky princess' at night. She is colorful, sensitive, and "spoiled". She also gets confused easily and is prone to vomit. She has various fetishes; such as BDSM, emetophilia, etc. Dragon: a male heronoid. He works as a assassin for various clients. He is extremely violent, anxious, and has homicidal tendencies. He can sweat excessively and bleed anywhere from his body, usually from his gums. He usually appears to smile often. He also uses his sharp fingers as weapons. Mayor Hot Ice: a intersexed crystal-methoid. He is the founder and mayor of Substancia. He is unapologetic, cruel, strict, and usually punishes "outsiders" in gruesome and disgusting ways. He has no wrists and his shining exterior can grow back if broken. He also has a parasitic second mouth that is shaped like a pair of plump lips, similar to a Xenomorph. Charlie: a male cocainoid. He is the assistant of Mayor Hot Ice. Unlike common cocainoids, he usually shows little to no emotion and is reserved. He has a homosexual relationship with Rocks. Rocks: a male crack-cocainoid. He is the main bodyguard of Mayor Hot Ice. He is dim-witted and protective of the Mayor. He can be extremely aggressive and disoriented. He has the strength to lift up to 500 tons. Trivia * It is yet to be confirmed that the project will be a comic or a experimental story. Category:Inactive Projects